Song of Hearts
by AlphaClawd
Summary: A stupid alpha wolf shifter by the name of Clawdia Hearts just had to fall in love with the one that she can never truely be with, a vampire princess, Ms Victoria Song. This is the story of a forbidden romance between two very unlikely lovers and their struggle to keep it all a secret. This is from Clawdia's POV which includes swearing, lood imigrery, and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting with my young mistress in the dining hall as we were calmly discussing happily together about many things as I ate and she drank her dinner.

Zdravstvuyte(s-ter-ras-voo-tea-ā), which where I'm from means hello, my name is Clawdia Hearts. I am the superior Alpha Wolf Shifter of all wolves in the mortal human world and also the first female to take the name. I am part of and the second in lead command in the Shifter Council. To get it straight, I change or shift between human looking form and my wolf form and I am not a disgusting werewolf. My wolf is separate from me, but we generally share ideas. She protects me and I keep her out of trouble and well fed.

My young mistress here is my master, she is a vampire princess and is a part of the Vampire Council. Her name is Victoria Song and I love her and wish for her to become my mate, if my pack will let me, but that cannot be let out to the vampire world as we are a forbidden couple for our councils have a sort of 'venom' for each other. I fell in love with the worst possible person I could. My Victoria is to be married to Lord Ethan, "the most perfect vampire in the council oh, how wonderful he is!" UH! I completely and utterly loathe him. He is a total dickhead to my dear Victoria and does NOT know how to treat a woman, especially his fiancé. Anyways, she is sugary sweet with a pinch of salt in her. Although she sometimes gets drunk off blood when she has had too much and those turn into my favorite nights together... if you know what I mean.

She is the reason that I agreed to the terms of the treaty. Oh! Right, I didn't tell you of the treaty. The reason why I call Victoria my mistress and master is because a few centuries ago the two councils, the vampires and shifters, signed a treaty to end the Hundred Century War. In this treaty the vampires were to leave the human world and create a new one for their kind, but they had to sustain themselves in some way, so each clan was allowed to take a few of a single species to keep, breed, and exchange with other clans for sustenance. Although, the vampires were not satisfied with just this, they didn't see it fair, so in addition to the animals, each vampire council member would have a single shifter council member as their personal pet, Butler, or servant however was seen fit. Luckily there were just enough members on each council that there was no extra need for two vampires to share a single shifter, because that wouldn't end well.

Now the vampire's high councilman got to speaking with the shifter high councilman, and decided that the treaty was slightly heavier on the vampire's side, so he added in that each clan that the shifter pet belongs to are never allowed to hunt and kill that shifter's creature ever again. And whosoever were to break this would be handed over to the shifters to dispose of or do what they pleased and saw fit for punishment.

Now I was one of the few lucky ones that was allowed to choose who I wished to be the pet of, as being the high councilman's right hand woman, he knew I could never lie to him. I immediately chose to go with Ms. Song. For before I knew that she was a vampire and before she knew that I was a wolf shifter, we were the best of friends. As soon as we found out about each others secret, we created a secret code and began writing letters to each other and sent them by a very special person who was the only other one who knew of this, a dear friend of ours that happened to be a poltergeist so she was able to pass between worlds without question. Her name was Lydia. We, Ms. Song and I, had known Lydia for a while now, although I wouldn't call it the best way to meet someone. You see the night that Victoria and I first found out about each other, we met Lydia under the worst possible circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
On that night, I was out on patrol by myself, being of male age to patrol alone. Really quick, yes I am a female but I was raised like the other male wolves but my grandparents were, and still are, the only ones who treated me like their granddaughter so I am kind, sweet, loving, but rough, strong, and an amazing fighter, fighting with both my strength, brain, and heart. Anyways, I was out patrolling when I suddenly heard this ear piercing shriek coming from a dark alleyway. I quickly sprinted as I smelled the familiar scent of blood and the sound of something drinking that blood, knowing it was a vampire. When I turned the corner, the girl was already out cold as the vampire continued to try and suck her clean. I sprinted up to the two of them and flipped the vampire off of the young girl, but it was already to late as she was gone... sort of... she was floating above her corpse. She was turned into a poltergeist because she had unfinished business in the mortal world and decided that she would haunt us until she had that figured out.

Now that we had that taken care of, sort of, there was still a rogue vampire that needed to be taken care of. I shifted into my wolf with sleek storm gray fur coat easily, bared our teeth and our claws extended as I allowed a part of her to take control and turned around to face the vampire I had just easily, although momentarily, taken care of and started towards her slowly and cautiously with the fur on our nape standing on end and our hackles raised. We took our time, making sure every movement we made was perfect and precise. She groaned and arose from the ground carefully and elegantly. She looked up at me with her piercingly bright red eyes with a bloody grin. I could see the hunger still swelling around inside her as she stared me down, but there was something familiar about her and I couldn't quite put my paw on it. We circled each other for a while as Lydia watched the show. Finally we lounged for each other swiping and clawing at each other as we danced our deadly dance. We pull away to take a breath momentarily and that's when I realized where I'd seen her before.

As soon as I knew realization spread over me, I paused and I guess that my facial expression changed in that moment, as much as it could, because the vampire hesitated momentarily but shrugged it off easily and continued as she dove for me I simply avoided her swipes not trying to land one myself until I recognized that she doesn't know who I actually am. I quickly decided and allowed my wolf to get in a few good blows and shove her away from us, far enough for me to take complete control and shift back. Once I returned to my human form, I turned to look at her with just enough time to see that I needed to duck and move out of the way of her blow. She span to turn and swing at me and I yell at her to stop and look at me, I yelled her name which made her hesitate again which gave me just enough time to tell her that I was and still is her best friend, that I wasn't going to fight her. Immediately she froze in place. I told her I wouldn't fight back, so if she wanted to kill me so be it but I won't fight back, just that I would be the last "human" that she killed.

I fell to the ground fully prepared for her to kill me, with my neck exposed and eyes closed expecting the bite that was sure was to follow. She slowly, well for a vampire, and gracefully walked over to me and knelt down with her head over my neck. I braced myself, ready to die at the hands of my greatest friend. I closed my eyes tighter as her fingers danced over the skin of my nape and I heard her take in a deep breath and smelled my displayed neck, whether that was my blood or just my scent she still refuses to tell me to this day, and that was it.

She looked up at me, smiled, and shoved me to the ground as she hugged me. I was in shock, I didn't know what was going on. She sat up, lurched me upwards, and looked into my eyes and said I remember you. She had thought that I was a human back then and thought that's just how warm blooded humans were compared to her coldness and didn't believe me at first until she smelled me, up close, because she had engraved my scent into her mind in case we ever met up again somehow. While all this time, I had thought that she was the human because of how cold to the touch she is and that was just how cold every human felt compared to my hot blood.

Victoria and I have been together for five decades now. I am usually with Ms. Song in her castle of a home, roaming about with, or sometimes without, her. We are usually found together though, her loyal "puppy," as she calls me, by her side never wavering. Sure we fight sometimes although it never sticks. We like to tease each other and call each other names that we hate such as I will call her princess or highness and she will call me a werewolf.

Anyways, Ms. Song and I were sitting and dining together as we usually did, when I suddenly stopped speaking, immediately as Ms. Song started to question what the matter was when she too heard what I had heard with my keen set of ears. Ethan burst through the doors of the grand hall questioning why I was there and eating with her as he rarely ever came around, but he got really angry when I was "too close" to her because on the negative side of things, Ethan, like I said before, is very favored by the council and is, unfortunately for my Victoria and me, is Ms. Song's fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
After a very... heated, as you could say, discussion between Ethan and I, Ms. Song stopped both of us and ordered me to take care of my dishes and take them to the kitchen while she talked to Lord Ethan. Of course with a slight smile from her I obliged to my master's commands, and although begrudgingly, leaving her there with her Vampire's Wine and soon-to-be husband, unless I have anything to say or do about it, alone in the grand dining hall and excuse myself to the kitchen as I hear Ethan smirking at me.

I keep my telekinetic connection with Victoria open as I came upon one of the many servants that I have befriended and have been accepted by since I have come here, she goes by the name of Cindy. I help her around the kitchen in any way I can knowing that it is a difficult position to fill while avoiding the wretched man speaking to my master unsupervised, as I know for now it must be, so that Ms. Song may be able to clear him out of her realm of which she rules. Cindy and I carry on a quite pleasant conversation as we clean a few dishes and wash some of the vegetables together. As she sends me notice that she is in need of my assistance to rid of him, I exit the kitchen and bid my farewells for the time being to Cindy I enter the room as Ethan steps forward in an attempt to strangle Victoria in anger. I rush to stand between my master and the threat with a deep and menacing growl at the "charming" Lord Ethan and he hisses back, and in an attempt to injure me, Victoria stops him dead in his tracks as she pulls the "You are in my territory right now and I can, and will, have you thrown out of my lands." card on him. He responded relinquishing as he slowly backpedaled and left our presence.  
Ms. Song then called for Cindy to come and retrieve her Vampire's Wine for her, also mentioning that Cindy may have the remainder of the glass if she wished so as to not let it go to waste. Saying goodbye to Cindy as we left, my mistress was feeling a little weary and wished for me to stay with her for as long as I could as she was in her room. Knowing of what this implied I agreed with my much practiced calm response of "As you wish, Ms. Song." Retiring to her room allowed both of us to loosen ourselves much more than usual, for her room was the only safe heaven from the rest of her world where she is never disturbed. Generally when I stayed the night with my young mistress it ended this way and we would never change it in the world. Her room is of the larger sized bedrooms of a master bedroom, garnishing her bedroom walls is the simple color of a baby's perfect and clear blue eyes. All around her room of her perfectly white furniture with crimson red and crystal blue accents to match both her walls and the sheets on her bed.

Taunting and teasingly Victoria smiles and tells me that I must sit on the bed as she changes into her more comfortable clothing and I watch in agony and lust to hold her near me, but I resist as she had ordered me to sit and wait. I have sat here waiting and watching as she moves slowly, not vampire slow but human slow, and gracefully. Finally as she finishes adorning herself with a pure crimson night gown made from some of the finest silk that clings to her perfect figure in all of the right places and angles. I reach out a hand to just hold her and she refuses, demanding that I don't move an inch unless directed by her. Following her orders she places me kneeling on the bed with my neck fully exposed, tying my hands behind me to the headboard so as to restrict me from dominating her when she removed the collar. I sit quietly as she finishes tying my right hand with cloth as soft and light as a butterfly's wings to the pillar-like ends of the headboard and kindly asks me to test how she tied it and make sure they stay. When the knots don't break and the cloth doesn't rip, Victoria finally releases me from my state of silence and immediate obedience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
I immediately really test the bindings on my hands and find them holding me down and stationary. Smiling at me with a big toothy grin with her fangs clearly protruding from her gums, prepared for the bite that was soon to come, pleased that her knot tying skills are getting better and better at finally holding me in place. She comes closer and straddles my knees, leaning down towards me, and slowly, agonizingly, begins to kiss up my jawline and works her hands around to the back of my neck as I whimper in want, to hold her in my arms, to kiss her lips, to feel her closer to me. Smiling as she sees the sexual frustration linger on my face, Vicky painstakingly starts to remove my collar but pauses each and every time that I whimper or say anything, every time I made some sort of noise or try to manipulate my position she would pause and I would have to stop. It took me a while to figure this out though as she hadn't told me originally. Finally, I suck it up and close my eyes waiting for her to finish as I know if I suddenly made this not as entertaining then she would wish to rush it along. So I, closed my eyes and waited anxiously, eventually I noticed that she started to rush a little faster until next thing that I know, the collar is off and she has tossed it to the side. Opening my eyes, I lift my head to see her bright crimson eyes burning into me. I smile and she responds with a slight smirk over the fact that I can't move, much. I wiggle around to test whether I'm really stuck in place as frustration flashes across my face as I am unable to remove my own binds.

I stop as I hear her chuckle and feel her hand brush up my neck and along my jaw line as she moves her hand to cup my face in her hand bringing it under the bottom of my chin to press the back of her hand to the opposite check. I turn my head to kiss the back of her hand. Moving her delicate finger tips to my chin, Victoria leans in closer to land a kiss on my cheek as I struggle to resist the urge to disobey her touch and move my lips to confront hers. She tilts my head to the other side to kiss the other cheek but continues down the cheek to the top of my neck, passing over my neck to then go to my collarbone and begins to nip at the tough skin stretched across the bone that lies beneath. I flinch and start wiggling around, uncomfortable where I am. After I slide my feet out from under me she pauses for a brief moment whispering to me to hush and to keep calm, as if I could do that, and she places her hands on my waist as she kisses at my neck. I tense up as pleasure zooms through my skin pulsating from the points of contact, sending a new jolt through me each time she places her skin upon my own. To then go farther and make it worse, she agonizingly slow brushes her hand up my stomach to lay it there flat as she dances her fingers across the skin. Tense at her delicate touch, I am now whining and pleading for her. Smiling, she tells me that I am already touching her, that she doesn't know what else I want. I tell her that I need to taste her lips with mine, that I need to feel her teeth against my neck, I need to hold her and claim her to be mine. I need to love her.

Smiling at me Victoria leans in closer moving her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. She starts scooting me down so I am lying beneath her, never letting our lips break apart. Still with my hands tied, now over my head, she brushes her icy cold fingers down my stomach sending chills darting over my skin. I start tugging on my restraints once more. I start tugging harder and harder to shake free but I stop instantaneously as I feel a single finger nailbrush between my legs. Damn she knows how to get me to be still! Victoria giggles as her nail glides across my jeans over my kiska and I am paralyzed by the pleasure that reverberates through me and I begin to breath slow and deep threw my nose. "That's a good girl, now sit still." She says with her elegantly sweet voice and traces her finger over my leg and up my side cutting back across to my neck. Using her nail she begins swirling her finger around on my exposed neck since she removed my collar as it keeps her from her favorite part of me, my oh so very vulnerable casing that holds her favorite drink that is my blood. Instinctively I already bear my neck to her as it is part of my wolf, in order to show that the other is the dominant or is in some way over you it is custom that you bear your neck to them when under their command as a sign of trust that you will not be harmed by your superior, but as her finger begins to swirl around on my neck I adjust my head so as to bear more of my neck to her. I give her a slight smirk as she growls and purrs at this action as I could tell that this game of hers was hard for her as it was hard for me (although I think I have it worse). As she began to draw blood from my pulsing neck there was a rapid knock at the door and Cindy, the one from the kitchen, came in and apologize for interrupting Victoria's 'dessert' but it was absolutely necessary that Victoria knew that Alexander had just arrived in her domain and was rapidly on his way to her room now.


End file.
